


新生

by Yufon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufon/pseuds/Yufon
Summary: 試著把腦海中風箭手如何誕生的想像寫了出來，雖然官方還沒有明確的說到底是不是千年古樹把風箭手變成餅乾的，這篇文就假設是吧？我一直覺得風箭手頭上的寶石和古樹果實中間綠綠的那個好像，所以這篇就讓古樹果實的果核變成風箭手額頭上的寶石了
Relationships: Millennial Tree Cookie & Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 4





	新生

風掠過一片暗褐的焦土，這裡曾經是蒼鬱濃綠的森林，現在只剩下一株株枯黑的樹狀物，沒了草木自然的清香，只殘留著枯焦腐爛的惡臭。

風依舊盤旋在這片曾經生機蓬勃的土地上，但再也沒有會沙沙作響宣告他到來的樹木、隨著他搖曳的可愛花朵，以及追著他享受他從遠方帶來的甜美香味的活潑動物們。

到了哪裡去？為什麼會變成這樣？

不解的風持續地徘徊在殘破黑暗的森林中，從日出到月升，他帶來的香氣全都飄散了仍然找不到森林曾經熟悉的影子，他討厭森林現在的感覺——這裡的每一個角落都被染上黑暗，還殘留的每一個物體都帶有不祥的氣息——這討厭的感覺讓他明白了這座森林是遭到黑暗的侵襲，才會盡失所有自然能量，所有生命都消失，每個角落都死氣沉沉。

風繞了又繞、找了又找，最後在森林深處發現了一片小小的樹葉，儘管葉面有些破損但仍然保持著翠綠的模樣，也還散發著和原來森林一樣的氣息，他輕柔地將樹葉捲起，將它吹得又高又遠，遠離這片被黑暗摧毀的土地。

可惜對被黑暗侵蝕過的樹葉來說再溫柔的動作都是一種摧殘，它在天空飄揚中逐漸碎裂，最後風只帶著曾是葉片的碎屑飄向遠方。

回到了甜品森林，悵然若失的風吹起一陣陣哀愁，平常寧靜安詳的森林都變成了愁雲慘霧的模樣——樹木不再沙沙低語而是低垂枝葉、花朵也垂下花瓣不再追隨陽光，就連動物們也都垂頭喪氣起來——整座森林都染上了一層陰霾。

佇立於森林深處的千年古樹當然也感受到了風造成的異常，於是他在風拂過身邊時問：『發生了什麼事讓你如此悲傷？』這份悲傷是如此地深刻，連身為森林主人的他都不由得感傷了起來。

風將葉子殘存的部分捲到了古樹的樹根旁，讓他知道發生了什麼事。

『又一座被黑暗侵襲的森林嗎？』察覺到碎片散發著淡淡的黑暗氣息，古樹憐憫地說。

風難過得幾乎要靜止不動了，他多想懇求古樹將那座可愛的森林恢復成原來的模樣，但他知道古樹再強大也有鞭長莫及的時候——古樹不像他能夠自由地行動，離本體太遠的地方古樹會難以發揮——於是他只是小幅度的在原地打轉，捲起幾片落葉又任其飄回地面。

看透了風的心思，古樹將碎末淨化後交待風將其灑回被黑暗侵襲的森林，希望藉由他附加在上面的力量慢慢淨化佔據那片土地的黑暗。

風開心極了，他彷彿已經看到恢復原狀的森林，感激地繞著古樹轉了幾圈就捲起有著古樹力量的粉末迅速地前往那座被黑暗摧毀的森林，這份激動也一併帶走了甜品森林的愁雲慘霧。

『真是藏不住心思的孩子，希望不會讓他失望。』古樹覺得風的表現太過可愛而笑了出來，內心隱隱對黑暗最近的活躍感到困惑。

風再次造訪這片焦土，這次帶來的不是芬芳甜美的香味而是有著古樹力量的粉末，  
他仔細地將粉末散佈到這片土地的每個角落，期盼這裡能恢復成生機富饒的模樣。

古樹的力量與黑暗交戰，這片土地逐漸淨化取回大自然的能量，綠色開始一點一滴的復原——黑暗摧毀一座森林很容易，恢復卻很困難，即使取回了自然的能量這片土地上的植物依然要花費許多時間重新生長，多年後或許才又會長成一座美麗的森林。

深切體會過被黑暗侵襲過的慘況，風不想再只是運送香味，他想保護他所愛的森林，不想再看到喜愛的事物被摧殘的模樣，尤其他發現黑暗勢力的範圍離古樹所在的森林越來越近……

風毅然決然地回到了古樹身邊告訴他自己的想法，希望他能教自己對抗黑暗、守護森林的方法。

然而古樹得知他的想法後卻不太高興的模樣，平時總是高昂著會隨他搖擺晃動的樹梢如今都靜止不動，整棵樹還開始散發出一種沉重的感覺。

『自由自在、無憂無慮的生活不好嗎？』經過一段時間的沉默後古樹這麼問風。

風再次表明想守護森林的決心，他一點也不想哪天帶著香氣回來卻發現這裡也被黑暗侵蝕摧毀了——儘管只要有古樹在這就不可能發生那種事——但若最糟的預想發生時他希望至少有能力可以擊退黑暗守住古樹，在風的心中只要古樹還在一切都還有希望。

『溫柔的風……謝謝你的心意，但要守護森林的話你再也沒辦法像現在一樣自由的生活，可能也無法保持現在的型態也沒關係嗎？』古樹嘆息著問，感受著風輕柔地穿過他的枝椏在身邊打轉，他很喜歡風溫柔拂過他的感覺，真的不想失去這份溫柔。

風依然堅定地表示不管會有什麼困難或是否改變型態，守護森林就是他最大的心願。

看著風如此堅決，加上最近黑暗也猖狂得讓習慣悠閒生活的古樹感受到了一點威脅，他最終還是答應幫助風，儘管可能會永遠失去他喜歡的被風輕柔拂過枝條的感覺。

本體不方便行動，古樹便照著餅乾的型態化出分身——保留著本體的褐色，和一對巨大的樹枝角，其他枝葉化成了一頭長髮，還有一雙溫柔的眼睛——摘下他一直以來細心呵護的果實注入力量，直到果實散發出綠色的光芒才招了招手讓風靠近。

「感受我的力量，接受它。」古樹叮嚀著風並將果實拋入風中。

之後，古樹看著以果實為中心環繞起了凌厲的風，刮得森林枝葉飛散，而原本只有淡淡綠光的果實在風的圍繞下變得光芒萬丈，在這刺眼光芒中的風逐漸有了輪廓，刮亂森林的風開始收束全都往那輪廓吹去。

終於，當凌亂的風停止了吹息，刺眼的光芒也散去，風的新型態展現在古樹面前——或許是他偏愛餅乾的關係，風變成了餅乾的模樣，一身和森林相同的綠色，有著一頭如同他枝椏嫩芽般的綠葉頭髮，額頭上的綠寶石不斷閃動耀眼的光芒，還有一雙美麗的綠色眼眸。

此刻風正迷茫的跪坐在地，還沒適應他的新型態，試圖站起來卻像新生小鹿般跌跌撞撞，為了避免他把自己跌傷古樹上前抱起他。

「……好重、好奇怪。」風依靠在古樹身上說。

「我告訴過你了，可能會變成不同的型態，要花點時間去適應。」古樹把風移到自己本體的樹根旁，自己也坐下來照顧還不適應新型態的風。

「我會快點適應好守護森林的。」風承諾的說，雙眼透出堅決。

「也要幫你取個新名字，才不會跟普通的風搞混。」古樹溫柔地撫著風額頭上的寶石和葉子頭髮。

陽光穿過古樹枝葉的縫隙中灑在他們身上，森林依舊和平時一樣安詳，而古樹和風悠閒地享受這份寧靜的片刻。

從此之後，千年古樹多了一位守護者，奉祀古樹的部族稱其為傳說之風，是追隨古樹守護森林的存在，據說只要他額頭上的寶石仍閃耀著的一天，他就不會忘記守護森林的使命。

End.


End file.
